


Corrupt

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [664]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Meg Masters, Cowgirl Position, Demon Castiel (Supernatural), F/M, Riding, Smut, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Prompt for megstiel. Where Meg's the righteous angel and Cas as the sassy, seductive demon demon? Perhaps demon!Cas is trying to "corrupt" angel!Meg? ;) Please and thank you!





	Corrupt

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was originally written on Marc 23rd, 2015

Meg could smell the sulfur in the room before she even had to turn to know a demon was behind her.

She twisted, going defensive when she saw Castiel standing before her.

“Hey there.” Cas grinned, giving a wink, and Meg straightened out.

“Castiel. I was not expecting you to be here.” Meg said.

“Life’s full of surprises.” Cas shrugged, moving over to Meg. “Besides, there was a little angel I wanted to see.”

“My true form is-” Meg started, a frown appearing on her face.

“I _know_ how big your true form actually is." Cas motioned, cutting the angel off. "_But_ I’m talking about _this_ form.”

Meg eyed Cas up and down, studying him before looking back up at his face.

“What do you need, Castiel?” Meg asked.

“Relax, Meg. Call me Cas or something. Everyone else does.” Cas grinned again.

“What do you need?” Meg asked again.

Cas rolled his eyes, and sighed. “Angels are always so pushy. Always want to get to the point. If you want the truth, I _need_ you, Meg. Want you. Don’t know what it is….but you….you’re something else. Not like those other dicks with wings.” Cas smirked.

“You’re unlike other demons I have encountered.” Meg replied.

“I’m glad.” Cas murmured. “Seeming how we’re both so different, how about we have a little fun? Maybe do a little….corrupting.” He gave a wink, and a toothy grin.

Meg’s face drew into a frown once more, not understanding, and Cas sighed again.

“You and me. We can have fun together. An angel and a demon.” Cas said, trying to get Meg to come to the realization herself.

Meg thought about it for a few moments, before she looked up at Cas. “You mean sex?”

“Yeah! Why not? Move some furniture around, have a wild night. We could even be the babysitter and the pizza guy.”

“I don’t understand what that-” Meg started again.

“Never mind.” Cas said. He moved over to the table, leaning against it. “What do you say, Meg? A little corruption never hurt anyone.”

Meg moved over, and before Cas realized what was happening, she was kissing Cas, who kissed back after a few moments.

“Mmm, I was really hoping you’d do that. You could say that I almost _prayed_ for it.” Cas murmured, quickly sitting up on the table, pulling Meg into his lap, hands wrapping around her as they kissed again. “Fuck…need to get all this clothing out of the way.” Cas grunted.

One of Cas’ hands started reaching for his shirt, to toss it away, when suddenly, it was gone, along with Meg’s, resting beside them, in neat folded piles.

“Hmm, I like your style, Meg.” Cas grinned, kissing Meg again.

“I like you.” Meg said, against Cas’ lips.

Cas looked back at Meg, studying her, taken off guard for a second, before he smiled and winked. “Good. Otherwise, we’d probably be in a real awkward position.”

Meg frowned again, and opened her mouth, starting to speak when Cas kissed her again, one hand moving down to run against her clit.

Meg gasped, gripping Cas tightly.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Cas smirked.

“Yes.” Meg said breathlessly. “It feels very good.”

“Guess you haven’t had any for a while, huh?” Cas asked with a grin.

“No. I haven’t.” Meg shook her head.

“Alrighty then. Well, I guess I’m just gonna have to fix that.” Cas said. He moved his fingers from Meg’s clit to inside her pussy and Meg gave a moan, before one of her hands went to start rubbing her clit.

Cas laughed, and kissed Meg’s neck, nibbling here and there, and Cas was certain that he heard the angel whine.

“Meg?” Cas asked softly, lips pressed against her neck.

“I want you. I want you inside of me.” Meg panted softly. “Please.”

Cas pulled his fingers away, reaching for his clothing and pulling out a condom and a small packet of lube.

“A good demon never leaves Hell without being prepared.” Cas grinned, only earning him a confused look from Meg, making him laugh.

He opened the foil and rolled the condom on before using the packet of lube and helping Meg slide down on his cock.

The two moaned, and Meg started bouncing on Cas’ cock, Cas’ hands curled around Meg’s hips to help. One of Meg’s hands was gripping Cas’ shoulder, the other still on her clit, while she leaned forward and kissed Cas.

“Fuck, feeling good Meg.” Cas growled softly. “Never have fucked an angel before.”

“I haven’t…fucked….a demon before.” Meg panted back.

“First time for everyone.” Cas grinned, winking. “We need to get you to swear more. I like it.” Cas said.

Cas and Meg’s grunts and pants filled the room, Cas’ hands occasionally roaming around on Meg’s body.

“Fuck…” Cas murmured, holding Meg close. “I don’t think I can last much longer.”

“Cas…..I…I think I’m going to come.” Meg moaned.

“That makes two of us.” cas grunted. “Ladies first.” Cas grinned, before biting down on Meg’s neck. He knew that the mark wasn’t going to last, what with angel’s healing and all, but it would be nice to see that he marked the angel up for a little while.

Meg cried out, and Cas felt her come, before he grunted and came himself.

The two finally slowed and stopped, holding the other in their arms, and Cas admired the mark he made on Meg’s shoulder.

“Shame that’ll leave.” Cas said.

“I don’t have to heal that area yet.” Meg said, her fingers reaching up and brushing at the mark.

“Yeah?” Cas’ eyes flickered up to Meg, and he grinned, seeing Meg return a smile of her own.

“I like that mark. I prefer to have it heal slowly.” Meg replied to Cas.

“I could always make a few more.” Cas stated, grin growing.

“I’d like that too.” Meg said, a small smile appearing on her face.

“My corrupt little angel.” Cas murmured, kissing Meg once more. “I like the idea of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not accepting prompts at the moment, sorry!


End file.
